No Luck for the Irish
No Luck for the Irish is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of The Mystery Continues. It is the fifth and penultimate case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot The player and Giulietta headed to Paddy Whacks to stop a potential attack from the Italians. Once the duo arrived at the pub, they were greeted by the body of local drunkard Dustin Donnelly, his head smashed in and bloodied. Dick confirmed that Dustin was hit by a sharp object, likely a bottle, and was killed after the pieces penetrated his skull and brain. The pair first suspected lawyer Gregory O'Brien, Maddie's mother Eileen O'Malley and leader of the Irish gang Eamon Gilligan before hearing that the victim had been sleeping in an abandoned windmill outside town. After searching the windmill, they suspected painter Niall Brady and Giulietta's uncle, mobster Francesco Moretti. Fleur also analyzed the murder weapon after telling them about a book Diego had bought her as a thank you. Giulietta and the player then reconvened in the pub when the pub was shot at by Italian mobsters. After a while, the pair were able to arrest the shooters along with the killer who was revealed to be Niall Brady. Niall confessed to killing Dustin, saying he deserved it for betraying his own blood. Confused by Niall's statement, Niall further explained that Dustin had recently joined the Irish gang but had been feeding information about the gang to Francesco. When Niall discovered this, he confronted Dustin at the pub where they started fighting. Niall then grabbed a bottle and smashed Dustin over the head with it, killing him. At his trial, Niall pleaded guilty to the charges and was sentenced to twenty years in prison by Judge Oakley. Afterwards, Arthur told the player to head back out to dig further into the serial killer before any more attacks happened. The player and Isaac first spoke to Niall in prison about Dustin working for the Italians. Niall explained that Dustin would give Francesco letters with information on along an alleyway in the main street, prompting the pair to head there. After some searching, they found the letter which revealed the Irish had been ordering torches. To get some real answers, the pair spoke to Francesco who revealed that Eamon and his gang planned to arson and deface multiple landmarks in the district to lure out the Silent Stalker and kill them. Francesco then hurried away, leaving his satchel which the duo picked up and searched through. Inside the satchel, they found a cryptex which, once unlocked, revealed Francesco was the one who planned the attack on Paddy Whacks. It also revealed that he organized many more attacks as part of his revenge against the Irish. As Francesco had quickly fled, Isaac and the player raced to Giulietta and asked her where Francesco could be hiding. Giulietta admitted that the only place she could think of was the old Capecchi house that burned down. With this new lead, the team decided to head to the old Capecchi family house to catch Francesco and end the attacks before the serial killer struck again. Summary Victim *'Dustin Donnelly' (found with his head smashed in at the Irish pub) Murder Weapon *'Bottle' Killer *'Niall Brady' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. *The suspect plays bingo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. *The suspect plays bingo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. *The suspect plays bingo. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover. *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect uses sulphur soap. *The suspect plays bingo. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer uses sulphur soap. *The killer plays bingo. *The killer wears a clover. *The killer has a moustache. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Paddy Whacks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Coaster, Beer Mat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Examine Torn Coaster. (Result: Coaster) *Analyze Coaster. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sulphur soap) *Examine Beer Mat. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: DNA Identified; New Suspect: Eamon Gilligan) *Ask Eamon about the murder in the pub. (New Crime Scene: Irish Street) *Investigate Irish Street. (Clue: Regal Hat, Briefcase) *Examine Regal Hat. (Result: Stitching; New Suspect: Eileen O'Malley) *Return the hat to Eileen about ask about the murder. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents; New Suspect: Gregory O'Brien) *Question Gregory on Dustin's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Windmill. (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Family Crest, Smashed Glass) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Paintbrush; New Suspect: Niall Brady) *Question Niall on the murder. (Attribute: Niall drinks beer) *Examine Family Crest. (Result: Moretti Crest; New Suspect: Francesco Moretti) *Ask Francesco why he's in the windmill. (Attribute: Francesco uses sulphur soap) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo; New Crime Scene: Barstools) *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Faded Poster, Letter) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Barred Poster) *Speak to Eamon about barring the victim from the pub. (Attribute: Eamon uses sulphur soap and drinks beer) *Examine Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Eileen about the victim's harassment. (Attribute: Eileen uses sulphur soap, drinks beer and plays bingo) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pub Entrance. (Clues: Torn Painting, Business Card, Torn Note) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Creepy Painting) *Confront Niall over the painting. (Attribute: Niall uses sulphur soap and plays bingo) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Gregory's Card) *Speak to Gregory about the victim hiring him. (Attribute: Gregory uses sulphur soap, drinks beer and plays bingo) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Threats) *Confront Francesco about his threats to the victim. (Attribute: Francesco drinks beer and plays bingo) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Trunk, Blanket) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Comb) *Analyze Comb. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a moustache) *Examine Blanket. (Result: Good Luck Charm) *Analyze Good Luck Charm. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a clover) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (5/6). (1 star) The River Between Us (5/6) *Ask Niall about the victim working with the Italians. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Irish Street. (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Informative Letter) *Confront Francesco about the Irish gang's plan. (Reward: Fire Mask) *Investigate Windmill. (Clue: Francesco's Satchel) *Examine Francesco's Satchel. (Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: 'Judgement Night' Plans; New Quasi-Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Ask Giulietta where Francesco could be hiding. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks